undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
BeastTale
|date = October 31, 2017 |website = DeviantArt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Grim Neutral |medium = Written Stories |creator = TheDiabolicalOval |writer = TheDiabolicalOval |artist = Artoil}} BeastTale is a Sub-AU of EntropyTale which is more realistic and literal in regard to the monsters and the animals or creatures they are meant to embody. Monsters are often unable to speak, though they can be understood with the dialect of humans. Battles in this AU are not accomplished through the traditional Undertale template, but instead with 3D hunting and attacking and climbing as well as stealth. This is helpful, as many creatures Frisk must kill to accomplish Genocide are very dangerous and/or many times larger than them. Characters Flowey Flowey was never created. Toriel Toriel is a somewhat humanoid goat creature covered in white fur. She is first found devouring the remains of a Loox. She offers some meat to the protagonist before going off to take a nap. She cannot speak, or chooses not to. Napstablook An anatomically accurate ghost of a human who resides in a building in the wetlands. Sans An anatomically accurate skeleton of a human who resides in the tundra with his brother, Papyrus. He is generally laid back, but is protective of nature, the cave in general, and his brother especially. He often goes to Grillby's, a conscious fire creature within a pit. Due to the nature of Grillby, Frisk cannot visit Grillby's, Sans asks Grillby to try and come up, which he does, appearing as somewhat of a puddle of flame with a face. Papyrus An anatomically accurate skeleton of a human who resides in the tundra with his brother, Sans. He is very insistent and often pressures his brother to do work. Papyrus has an affinity for Undyne, a large aquatic creature that resides in the large lakes of the wetlands. He hunts for food for Undyne occasionally, and invites Frisk to do this with him. Grillby A huge creature made of flame that resides in a crevice in the tundra. It is revealed that he cannot maintain a huge form outside of intense heat of the crevice, and instead becomes a pile of flames. Undyne A large aquatic creature that resides in the large lakes of the wetlands. Undyne is first seen wrestling with the Kraken, a very large octopus. Undyne soon wins, though not killing the Kraken, instead throwing it away. Undyne does not attack Frisk when they are on their trip with Papyrus, instead picking them up, examining them, and roaring at them, seemingly because Papyrus claimed they'd help him find food for her. Undyne cannot speak, or chooses not to. Monster Kid A small, armless lizard who follows Frisk around, tilting his head in a manner similar to Alphys despite being slightly different animals. Mettaton The Sentinel is a very large metal automaton with a voice that comes from the very top of it's head that lives in the firelands. It's feet are temperature resistant enough to withstand lava, as the Sentinel is so big that he cannot stand anywhere else. It acts as an elevator for Frisk. The Sentinel refers to everyone with a different name than they refer to themselves as, referring to Undyne as the Apex, Alphys as the Acumen, Sans as the Judge, Papyrus as the Lost, Muffet as the Surreptitious, Gaster as the Hands, Napstablook as an old friend, Asgore as the King, Toriel as the Queen, and the first to refer to the octopus as the Kraken (for this, it is theorized that the Kraken has another name that is never mentioned). The Sentinel claims to have been created to protect. When asked "from who", he claims, "you", but also expresses confusion as to why, commenting how he feels that Frisk doesn't seem so dangerous, and is cute. Alphys A lizard that somewhat resembles a giant yellow komodo dragon and resides in a cave in the firelands. Alphys, the creator of the Sentinel, who she calls Metta, struggles to speak, but can say some words in the human's language, mostly simple ones, otherwise communicates through tilting her head, drawings in the dirt, and shaking hands. Gaster A pile of bones covered by a coat in Alphys' Lab. When checked, it grabs the protagonist with an excessive amount of hands. Alphys pulls them away, claiming through writing in the dirt that he is "broken". Muffet The Surrept is a large spider creature that lives in the border between the Rock and the firelands. It hunts using stealth tactics, and attacks with large spiders. The Sentinel claims that the Surreptitious is very dangerous, but has a weakness for shiny things. He also warns never to kill one of her Sycophants, or just spiders. Asgore A creature of the same type as Toriel, though he is more confrontational. If he learns Frisk is not a threat, he will calm. Locations * Ruins > * Snowdin > Tundra * Waterfall > Wetlands * Hotland > Firelands * New Home > Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Grim Neutral Category:Written story Category:EntropyTale Iteration